Increasing the performance of integrated circuits (ICs), both with regard to more complex functionality and higher speeds, is a primary goal of efforts in advancing the semiconductor arts. One method that has been extensively employed to achieve this goal is scaling, that is, decreasing area or size of individual device components that are used to form such integrated circuits. For example, the gate width of a typical MOS transistor has been reduced over the past several years from several microns to fractions of a micron and gate widths of 0.1 micron or less may soon be desired. Such scaling efforts have also effected the size of capacitors used in a variety of ICs such as DRAMS and SRAMS (dynamic and static random access memories, respectively).
While such scaling efforts have resulted in the desired increases in performance, generally such size reductions also impact at least some characteristics of the devices so “scaled.” For example, reducing the gate width of a transistor generally reduces the transistor's output and decreasing the size of a capacitor generally reduces the capacitance or amount of charge such a capacitor can store. As transistor gate width is reduced, the gate dielectric layer thickness can also be reduced to at least partially compensate for the change in device output. Similarly, as the size of capacitor structures is reduced, materials such as hemispherically grained polysilicon (HSG) can be employed to increase the effective surface area of such structures and compensate, at least in part, for such size reductions.
Silicon dioxide (SiO2), with a dielectric constant of about 3.9, remains the most common material employed for gate dielectric layers. To maintain transistor output at an acceptable level, a transistor having a gate width of 0.1 micron can use an ultra-thin SiO2 layer with a thickness of about 2 nanometers (nm). Ultra-thin being defined herein as a thickness of about 5 nm or less.
The forming and use of such ultra-thin SiO2 layers is problematic for a variety of reasons since such layers consist of only a few layers of molecules. Thus only one additional or missing layer of molecules can have a dramatic effect on device performance. One method of reducing these problems is the use of a thicker layer of an alternative dielectric material such as a metal oxide having a higher dielectric constant than that of SiO2. For the purpose of illustration, a metal oxide gate dielectric having an appropriately high dielectric constant can be formed with a thickness several times that of a SiO2 layer while having the performance characteristics of the thinner SiO2 layer. Thus the thicker metal oxide layer is said to have the equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) of the thinner layer. Alternate metal oxide materials such as titanium oxide (TiO2), aluminum oxide (Al2O3), tantalum oxide (Ta2O5) and others have therefore received attention as replacements for SiO2. However, such alternate materials preferably additionally exhibit a large band-gap with a favorable band alignment, good thermal stability, and the ability to be formed in a manner consistent with known semiconductor process methods at reasonable cost and yield.
Unfortunately, many candidate metal oxide materials having an ; appropriately high dielectric constant, do not meet these additional requirements. Thus it is desirable to provide alternate dielectric materials and methods of forming such materials that are appropriate as a replacement for SiO2.